Mosin-Nagant
The Mosin-Nagant is a Russian bolt-action rifle featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops '' Call of Duty and United Offensive Singleplayer This is an uncommon weapon used by Soviet soldiers. It does high damage and has high accuracy, but is bolt-action with a small magazine. This makes it a great long-range weapon, but it is very ineffective at close range. It is not, as common as the German bolt-action rifle, the Kar98k, and therefore may be better traded out for the more common weapon of the two. They both, however, kill in one shot, or three at long range in UO. It also comes as a sniper variant. It is largely the same as the unscoped version, but it has a scope. In relation to other sniper rifles, it can be more effective, as a stripper clip is used to reload rather than individual bullets. Multiplayer This weapon is issued for the Soviet team. It is the same in multiplayer as in singleplayer. A very accurate and powerful, but slow-firing weapon, it is best reserved for medium-long range combat, as in singleplayer. It can kill in just one shot, or three in UO at maximum range, making it very ammo-efficient if the player can land all shots. Image:mosin_1.png|The unscoped version of the Mosin-Nagant Image:mosiniron_1.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_1.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_1.png|Aiming down scope Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Mosin-Nagant is the most common Soviet weapon encountered in the game. It is very similar to the ''Call of Duty variant. The weapon does have a historically inaccurate iron sight, as they were built with hoods on the sight, and the Finest Hour version, or at least the non-scoped version has a 3-pronged front sight, so it actually resembles Finland's version of the rifle. The bolt is operated very smoothly for a Mosin-Nagant rifle, as the bolts are very tough to work compared to other weapons. File:021 MosinNagant.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, 3/4 view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Mosin-Nagant. 022 NagantSniper.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, 3/4 view, and first-person view of the scoped Mosin-Nagant. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer In Call of Duty 2, this weapon is still a common find amongst the Soviet soldiers. It is still a good medium-long range weapon. It is still loaded by a stripper clip, and still kills in just one shot, but an enemy may survive a shot to a limb. It is still inadvisable to use it in close quarters. It is still harder to find ammo for compared to the Kar98k. The sniper variant, however, has a slower reload time, as it must be reloaded one bullet at a time, but is the same in all other areas. Multiplayer This weapon is again issued to the Soviet team. It is roughly the same as its earlier counterparts. It is very powerful, killing in one shot to the head or chest, but two to the limbs. However, its low rate of fire severely limits its close-range effectiveness. Image:mosin_2.png| Image:mosiniron_2.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Mosin-Nagant is usually found in the earlier Soviet Red Army campaign, but is usually abandoned among players for automatic and semi-automatic weapons, though this is entirely dependent on choice. The Gewehr 43, SVT-40, STG-44, MP40, and the PPSh-41 all outclass the Mosin-Nagant in rate of fire. For the most part, the MP40 and PPSh-41 dominate the majority of the Soviet Red Army campaign as most combat is close-quarters, and a bolt action rifle is a terrible choice for such combat. Sgt. Reznov was known to use a scoped Mosin-Nagant while attempting to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel. Reznov gives the Mosin-Nagant to Pvt. Petrenko and uses a PPSh-41 onwards due to his hand being injured in combat. His class changes from Sniper to Submachine Gunner. Pvt. Chernov and other troops mainly use the Mosin-Nagant, until later missions where the SVT-40 appears, though Pvt. Chernov still uses the Mosin-Nagant. Multiplayer The Mosin-Nagant is unlocked at Level 21. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. Bolt action rifles are only different in bolt cycling rate and scope sway, although those differences are negligible. It has a slower rotating bolt mechanism than other bolt actions, but lacks other rifles stance scope sway reduction. The Mosin-Nagant's scope view moves less than the Arisaka while cycling the bolt. Unscoped, the iron sight consists of a ring around a metal pin prick that is much easier to use than the Springfield's or the Arisaka's. This weapon can kill in one shot from the chest up without stopping power, and from the stomach up with stopping power, or when using a scope. The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased and visibility over range is increased, as well as an increased reload time as the rounds have to be loaded one at a time, and a separate aiming mechanism. The Mosin-Nagant is an overall good weapon, recommended to be used at further ranges due to it's slow rate of fire, low idle sway (with and without scope), and easy to use iron sights. At closer ranges it is recommended to use a bayonet attachment. Attachments *Sniper Scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade Image:mosin_5.png|Mosin-Nagant Image:Mosin-Nagant_Sights.PNG|Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights Image:Scoped_mosin.jpg|Scoped Mosin-Nagant Image:ScopedMosinNagantsingle2.png|Reticule of the Scoped Mosin-Nagant (Single Player) Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The Mosin-Nagant is found very few times and only in the British missions as the German standard sniper rifle. It has a 5 round magazine in both single player and multiplayer; and has a high power, capable of killing with one shot in any part of the body. Mosin Nagant.jpg|Mosin-Nagant 120px-Sniper Scope CoD WaW DS.jpg Call of Duty: Black Ops It appears in the mission "Project Nova" and is identical to its World at War counterpart apart from it's iced over appearance and firing sound. The Mosin-Nagant can be picked up with or without a Sniper Scope throughout the mission from dead allies. Unlike all other snipers in Black Ops the scoped version of the Mosin-Nagant has the ADS speed from Call of Duty 2 and Modern Warfare 2 with Sleight of Hand Pro, and also features much less idle sway than other snipers. Mosin nagant black ops.jpg|The Mosin-Nagant in Black Ops. Mosin nagant black ops 2.jpg|The Mosin-Nagant's iron-sights Scoped mosin nagant black ops.jpg|The Mosin-Nagant with a Scope Scoped mosin nagant black ops 2.jpg|The Mosin-Nagant's scope reticle Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Mosin Nagant appears in the DS version of Black Ops as the M1891/59 rifle. The M1891/59 has a five round magazine and fires bolt action. It is notable for it's ability to obtain a one shot kill anywhere to the body even on Hardened difficulty. The M1891/59 can also have an attachable scope, making it a bolt action sniper rifle with high power and recoil. This rifle is used by enemies in early levels so it is advisable to pick up as there will be plenty of ammunition and a one hit kill ability, but beware, the one hit kill ability also applies to the player on Hardened, and sometimes even on Recruit difficulty. In Zombie mode can be purchased for 300 points in the first room, but it will only be effective in the first 2 or 3 rounds at least, due to the slow rate of fire, small magazine and very little stopping power on the zombies. it can also be found in the Mystery box. Trivia World at War *In "Vendetta", the scope's reticule (the same reticule from Call of Duty 2) is different from the one in multiplayer. *The clattering sound of the bolt of this rifle opening and shutting is different in the different console versions. *When Reznov hands the player the sniper rifle in "Vendetta", the third-person model can be seen with a straight bolt. When the player has it however, it has a curved bolt. *The Scoped Mosin-Nagant in ''Finest Hour'' and ''Call of Duty 2'' have fabric dressings on the scope and the barrel. *In the Korean version of World at War, Mosin-Nagant is called "모신나앙 (pronounced as 'Mosin-Naang')" due to a translation error. *This is the only Bolt-Action Rifle that does not make an appearance in Nazi Zombies. *In Finest Hour, it uses incorrect front and rear sights from a Finnish Mosin-Nagant, while the sniper variant has the correct Russian front iron sight. *When the Mosin-Nagant is equipped with a bayonet, in first person the bayonet appears on the right side, but in third person the bayonet appears on the bottom. Black Ops *Despite not being able to use his Mosin-Nagant throughout World at War, in Project Nova, Reznov can still pick up and use one easily. Reznov can be seen shooting submachine guns with his middle finger so pulling the trigger wouldn't be a problem, having a missing pointer finger would mainly hamper him from pulling back the rifle's bolt. This is obviously no longer a problem if he can use them with such ease in this mission. *In Black Ops the scoped variant can be reloaded in a clip unlike previous games, in which it was reloaded one round at a time. *The scoped Mosin-Nagant has a faster aim down sight speed than on other sniper rifles. *The British Commandos who assault the ship oddly carry Mosin Nagants instead of British-made Lee Enfields. The Mosin Nagant, due to it's similar appearance, likely serves as a placeholder for the Lee Enfield in the game, instead of Treyarch having to model one from scratch. It is also possible that the British were attempting a false flag operation, and did not expect the Russians to be there. The same can be said for the Russian Tokarev T-33 pistol. *In the mission "Project Nova", the Mosin-Nagant has the same firing sound and scope reticule as the L96A1 in multiplayer. *In the mission "Project Nova" Dragovich can be seen handing Friedrich Steiner a Mosin Nagant with a pistol grip. *The Mosin Nagant given to Steiner appears to have a Makarov where the grip is. Or Steiner's Walther P-38 is part of his character model. *This gun has a pistol grip, but oddly enough, the guns they use cant support them. See Also *Mosin Nagant Ammo ("Weapon")